moonshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Landon Whitehill
Landon Whitehill (Octoberr 1, 2000-Present) is a human hunter born to John Whitehall and Katherine Whitehill and the maternal older half-brother to Eliza Whitehill. As a child Landon was trained along with Eliza to track down and kill all magical creatures such as Children of the moon. As the pair entered into there teen years and moved back to Forks, Washington they were also taught how to kill Shape-shifters and Vampires . Early Life Landon Whitehill is the biological human son to John Whitehall and his wife Katherine. Landon is the older maternal half-brother to child of the moon Eliza Whitehill. When Landon was 2 years old his mother had an affair with child of the moon Travis Donavan which resulted in the pregancy and later on birth of his maternal half sister Eliza. Landons' mother began to fear her husband and began to view him as the real monster and she made many attempts to contact Travis in hopes to runaway with her two children. John had captured Axel during a full moon, a few weeks afters the birth of Eliza. This was the last night that Landon saw his mother alive as Katherine snuck down stairs to free Axel and in the process he accidently bite her arm. John noticed the bite mark on his wife arm and he killed her by grabbing her neck , stab her in the back and slitting her throat. John told Landon and Eliza that their mother was murdered by the children in the moon in hopes that this would boost their focus into becoming hunters themselves when they reached of age. During Landon elementary school years he was trained in martial arts and his he got older he began his training in archery. John would often take Landon and Eliza hunting every weekend . Landon became very dedicated in his hunter training and during his first session with the Hunters at age 13 ,he was tied up in a abandon warehouse in 12 hours from home. Landon was able to finish the task in 30 mins with the use of his pocket knife. At the age of 14 years old Landon made his first initiation kill by killing a young werewolf. Once entered into the Hunters Code of Armys he met fellow hunter Daniel Mitchell and his daugther Octavia Mitchell. Landon and Octavia would often flirt with each other occasionally during their sparing sessions as Octavia was one of the few teens close to his age beside Eliza. Octavia and Landon enter into a romantic fling later on in life. Physical Appearance Landon has dark brown hair and hazel eyes with a muscular athletic built. His hands are a little rough from archery. Some people would say that he was quite attractive with the bad boy vibe to him. Personality Landon is describe as the silent brooding type as he often afraid to get close to people due to his line of work and the loss of his mother. Landon rarely opens up to Octavia about his feelings, but keeps most of his feelings closed off. Landon and Eliza often have a competive nature along with Octavia. Landon can be protective of Eliza on the field, but has a hard time showing her true affection as she reminds him of their mother. Relationships Family John Whitehill is the biological father to Silas and the step- father to his sister Eliza. Trainer to both Landon and Eliza.John is also responsible for the murder of Caroline Whitehill. Caroline Whitehill is the biological mother to both Landon and Eliza. She was murdered by Landon's father due to her love and devotion to child of the moon Axel Donovan. Eliza Whitehill is the maternal younger sister to Landon. The pair often competes with each other on the hunting field and Silas can be protective of her on the field much to the annoyance of Elle. Romantic Octavia Mitchell is the close friend and on-again/off again girlfriend to Landon Whitehill. Octavia is a fellow hunter to Landon and one of th few other teens on the field. Gallery Whitehill Landon Landon